Stormed in
by Caskett2000
Summary: The Castle family stay in the Precinct while New York is experiencing the worst storm in centuries.


_**OK SO IN THIS STORY KATE AND RICK ARE MARRIED FOR 6 MONTHS.**_

Kate, Rick, Alexis and Martha all huddled around the candle in the middle of the Castle's sitting room.

New York was experiencing the worst thunder storm it has seen in over a century.

The rain, the thunder and the lighting had been going nonstop for 2 days.

The first two days weren't that bad, everyone just stayed at home and read a book or something, but now one of New York's most famous electricity companies had been stuck by lighting nearly the whole city was out of power.

And there was major panic.

People stocked up on food the day everyone had been warned of this terrible storm, the city was chaos. People running about everywhere, companies running out of products, there was a battery shortage and only the big and important buildings had generators.

"Everything's going to be ok, right dad?" Alexis asked breaking the silence.

"Of course it is sweetheart!" Rick said trying to sound positive, "In a few days everything will be back to normal." Rick said wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder. She didn't believe him but it made her feel a small bit safer.

There was a few minutes of silence where everybody just listened to the sound of the pounding rain and the crashes of thunders.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

All four of them jumped a mile, this was the least they were expecting.

Kate quickly pulled out her gun and walked over towards the door.

She slowly turned the door knob and flung the door open.

"Whoa Beckett! It's me! Put the gun down!" Ryan said as lowered his hood. Espo was standing beside him, both of them soaked to the bone.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?!" Kate said expecting Ryan to be with Jenny and Sarah-Grace, and Javi to be with Lanie.

"Well as none of the cell towers are working we couldn't contact you." Ryan began, "The Precinct has a generator and all cops and their family are supposed to go there for the night and maybe tomorrow as well."

"So pack a bag of all the essentials and let's get going guys." Espo said leaning against the door frame.

"Give us ten minutes." Kate said as she walked back into the living room.

Rick was already packing some food while Alexis and Martha rushed upstairs.

"Babe should we not pack some clothes first?" Kate asked as Rick stuffed bags of cookies into his black backpack.

"Well yeah but food sorta comes first on my list." Rick says now packing some tins of fruit and a few plastic bowls and spoons.

"OK fine you get food and I shall pack some clothes for the both of us." Kate said, she couldn't be bothered to argue with him right now.

Alexis rummages through her wardrobe looking for a bag of some sort.

"Ah ha!" She mutters as she finds a messenger bag she got years ago. In went some t-shirts, trousers, hoodies and underwear. She hurried towards the bathroom to pack toiletries.

Within ten minutes all four of them were downstairs with back packs.

Martha had a small rectangle suit case.

Alexis had a messenger bag.

Kate was carrying a black duffle bag.

And Rick was carrying a huge hiking bag full with food and appliances.

"Castle," Espo said as they walked down the dark stairs, "There will be food you do know." He said taking out his torch.

"Well there might not be enough so I thought I might bring some just in case!" Rick said taking no heed of the boys messing with him.

Outside of the building there was a SWAT van waiting for them.

"A SWAT van?!" Rick said excitedly as they all ran towards the black van.

"Well normal cars and van would be blown off the road so they gave us a few of these to go around a collect people. You're the last ones on our list" Ryan shouted so the others could hear him.

Espo pulled the door open and all of them hopped in. Espo clambered into the front and started the engine.

New York was deserted.

There were no drunk people walking down the street or cars driving by, there was nobody.

Espo parked outside the Precinct and they all clambered out carrying their bags.

They walked into the building and to the stairs to the homicide floor.

The place was transformed.

All desks were pushed to the wall and there were sleeping bags lined up on the floor.

"Detective Beckett!" Gates said walking over to the group.

"Hello sir." Beckett replied.

"Well as you can see you will be staying over-night here so pick a spot and make yourself at home, there's food in the break room and warm drinks as well." Gates said, directing the food bit to Castle.

"Thanks you sir." Kate said walking further into the room.

"Kate!" Beckett heard Lanie call out, she was sitting on a sleeping bag with Jenny.

Kate waved and walked over to them.

Alexis and Martha followed.

Castle was going to go with the group but Espo placed a hand on his chest.

"Bro," He said, "Their having girl talk, me and Ryan tried to go over there earlier on and they snapped out heads off. Now there's 5 of them. You don't want to go over there."

"Of right ok." Rick said following the two boys over to the sleeping bags closest to the break room.

Rick wanted to be with Kate right now and he knew she wanted to be with him.

"Bro you can go over to her when we're all going to sleep, it's only 5 pm." Espo said watching Rick stare longingly at Beckett.

"Yeah sure." Rick said turning to look at the two boys. They were dressed differently, Ryan wasn't wearing his usual shirt, tie and suit pants. He was wearing a grey hoodie and navy tracksuit bottoms. Espo was wearing similar clothes.

"So a game of Poker?" Ryan asked producing a packet of cards and a box of matches.

Castle was defitetly up for that.

Ryan handed out the matches to use for betting and then dealt the cards.

On the opposite side of the room Kate was chatting to the other girls.

"So how's life in the Castle household?" Lanie asked as she produced a large chocolate bar out of her grey bag.

"It's all good." Kate said taking a piece.

Lanie was staring at her,

"What?" Kate said innocently

"That's all?" Lanie questioned, "Good?"

"Well there's nothing really to talk about, it's good." Kate said blushing a bit.

"So where's Sarah-Grace?" Alexis said changing topic,

"She's in Ohio with my parents, she's was supposed to come back tomorrow but with the storm I'd be happier with her out of New York." Jenny said leaning back against the wall.

At the other side of the room Castle was trashing the boys at Poker,

"Guys I think we know who is going to win." He said smirking,

Both Espo and Ryan only had a few matches left.

Within a few minutes they were all out,

"HA!" Castle said "I win suckers!"

He glanced over at the girls and noticed that Kate was looking uncomfterable.

She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"Ok people!" Captain Gates said walking in to the centre of the room. "There are pizzas in the break room along with drinks and other snacks. I know it's not much but it will do. Now just 5 people at a time, go take your food and drink out." Then she left and went into the break room.

After about ten minutes Rick, Javi and Kevin went to get food.

There were pizzas all along the counter with different toppings, also there were cookies, buns and cake.

Although everyone was going through a crisis at the moment everything seemed to be perfectly organised.

Once everyone had finished their food they were all feeling sleepy.

Alexis and Martha had moved a few sleeping bags away from the rest of the girls and went to sleep.

"So are you going to tell us what's up?" Lanie questioned as soon as Alexis and Martha were asleep.

"I don't know what you're on about?" Kate said avoiding her look.

"Come on Kate there's something up?" Lanie pushed,

"I don't know just Castle I suppose." Kate said

"Are you guys fighting?!" Lanie said loudly.

"Sash!" Kate hissed, "And no we are not fighting it's just…." She trailed off,

"Just what?" Lanie and Jenny said at the same time.

"Well he wants to have another kid but I don't know if I'm ready, but I feel like I'm holding him back because he wants to make his family bigger but I'm not ready yet and I feel bad because he so desperately wants one." Kate said as fast as she possibly could.

"Oh…" Lanie just said, she didn't know what else to say.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kate muttered and hurried off towards the bathrooms,

Lanie was about to follow but Jenny grabbed her shoulder,

"Just give her some time." She said and Lanie sat back down.

"So ladies where's Detective Beckett?" Gates said coming out of her office,

"Err…." Lanie said, "We sorta hit a touchy subject and she got a small bit upset..."

"Ah ok..." Gates said, "Can I ask what subject that is?"

"Castle wants another kid but she doesn't think she's ready." Jenny muttered.

"Ah yes ok then…." Gates said looking a small bit worried, "Do you think I should talk to her, I do have 3 kids of my own?"

"Eh no we think she just needs time." Lanie said

Gates just nodded and disappeared back into her office.

In the bathrooms Kate was sat on the white tiled floor in the third cubical wiping tears from her eyes,

God she thought to herself, I'm such an idiot.

"Kate?" She heard Castle call,

"It's called a girls bathroom for a reason." Kate said trying not to sound upset,

"Why are you upset?" Rick said sounding worried,

"I'm not." Kate said standing up,

"Yes you are, you're my wife, and I think I would know."

There was silence for a few seconds,

"Are you going to open the door?" Rick asked,

"But what if somebody else comes in?" Kate asked back,

"Lanie is outside making sure nobody else does, I think I might be in a bit of trouble if imp caught in here." Rick chuckled,

Kate unlocked the door and walked out, her eyes were a bloodshot and she looked a small bit pale.

"Come here." Rick muttered and pulled her in for a huge hug,

"Thanks." Kate said into his shoulder,

"Now what's wrong?" Rick said into her hair.

"Just Lanie and Jenny were talking and we came up on the subject of babies." Kate stopped,

"And?" Rick pushed,

"And I feel like I'm holding you back because you want a kid so much and I'm not ready." Kate said as her eyes begin to well up with tears, she felt so bad.

"Oh Kate honey, I don't mind waiting a few extra months or years."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked,

"Well it wouldn't be as fun if you weren't ready."

There was a few seconds of silence,

"If you don't mind me asking but do you know when you'll be ready?"

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when I am."

Rick smiled, "You ready to go back out?"

Kate nodded and wiped her eyes on last time and walked left the bathroom holding Rick's hand.

"Kate I'm so sorry!" Lanie said the second she walked out of the bathroom,

"Its ok Lanie, it's not your fault." Kate assured her friend,

Over at the sleeping bags Ryan was with Jenny and Javi was leaning against the wall beside them,

"You want me to stay?" Rick asked,

Kate nodded and sat down on her sleeping bag.

The group made small talk for a while but everyone was feeling tired,

Kate got into her sleeping bag, it was quiet cold now and she forgot to bring blankets,

"Budge over." Rick said when she started shivering,

Kate moved over to the edge and Rick hopped in and wrapped his arms around her,

"Better?" He asked,

"Much." Kate said snuggling into his chest.

Within minutes the couple fell asleep,

"They're so cute together," Lanie whispered to Javi,

"I have to admit they are." Javi muttered.

The next morning the storm had calmed down, it was still raining but the thunder and lightning had stopped and its wasn't as windy.

Majority of the city had gotten power back.

"Ready to go home ladies?" Rick asked as Martha, Alexis and Kate had finished eating toast.

"Absolutely!" Martha said.

The Castle family returned to the loft and just relaxed that whole day.

And the day after, the sun was shining and it's was 30 degrees.

_**OK GUYS SO THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

_**MY NEXT FANIFC IS GOING TO BE A CASKETT BABY, ITS HOPEFULLY GOING TO BE QUIET A FEW CHAPTERS LONG.**_

_**OH AND ALSO IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER, (someone who reads over and corrects story before i post it.) SO IF YOUR INTRESTED PLEASE PM ME. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO BE SOMEONES BETA READER SO IF YOUR LOOKING FOR ONE I WOULD HAPPILY DO IT.**_

_**THANKS!**_


End file.
